Impossible!? Possible!! IN the Alright?!
is the first ending song for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= You many yume ni hāto hiraitara so many sō me ni kiraboshi☆yadoru no You many yume ni hāto hiraitara Naru yō ni naru yo jibun wo shinjite Kyarameru, mafin, ichigo, choko, pai, Ryōte ni su~ītsu ari janai? Tokimeku kare mo, kyūto na bodi mo Te ni ireta itte IN janai? Baku, Baku dayone! Daiji na koto wa Ato mawashi tte imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Nijūyo jikan Honto no tokoro seiippai. |-|Kanji= Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 告白前って マジヤバくない? IN じゃない?! Bale, Bale ダヨネ! 素通りしてく 彼見送って 意味無いじゃん! そして朝練、学祭、他流試合 (恋する時間が 減ってるし!) ワタシの恋に 平和はいつ来るの? (それっていっぱい いっぱいじゃん!) キャパ以上がんばる時 喜びも大きい 生命がふくらんでゆく そんな気がする 不思議。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に キラ☆宿るの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 自分を信じて めげない girls be ambitious♪ キャラメル、マフィン、苺、チョコ、パイ、 両手にスィーツありじゃない? トキメク彼も、キュートなボディも 手に入れたいって IN じゃない? Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 大事な事は 後回しって 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ!24時間 ホントのところ 精一杯。 |-| English= It's so exciting! The moment before confessing Isn't it a disaster? Why not? I'm so exposed! Passing him by There's no point if you don't stop! And morning practice, school festivals, inter-school matches (There's no time for love!) When will my love see our harmony coming? (In a long, long time!) When you try as hard as you can at times it becomes a joyful reward Life is spreading all over and it feels so strange. You many dreams opens up your heart so many sparkling stars in your eyes You many dreams opens up your heart If you believe in yourself you can be who you want to be Don't be discouraged as girls be ambitious♪ Caramel, muffins, strawberries and chocolate pie, Why can't I have these sweets in my hands? Sensible guys with cute bodies Why can't I have them in both my hands? It's so exciting! There is no point In putting off important things! It's so hard! Work for 24 hours Do it for real with all your might. Full Version |-|Romaji= You many yume ni hāto hiraitara so many sō me ni kiraboshi☆yadoru no You many yume ni hāto hiraitara Naru yō ni naru yo jibun wo shinjite Kyarameru, mafin, ichigo, choko, pai, Ryōte ni su~ītsu ari janai? Tokimeku kare mo, kyūto na bodi mo Te ni ireta itte IN janai? Baku, Baku dayone! Daiji na koto wa Ato mawashi tte imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Nijūyo jikan Honto no tokoro seiippai. You many yume ni hāto hiraitara so many sō me ni mirai ga mieru no You many yume ni hāto hiraitara Naru yō ni naru yo ashita wa akarui Beriberi kurēpu, māburu, sukōn Docchi mo suki tte ari janai? Tokimeki mōdo, Purikyua mōdo Zenkai shita tte IN janai? Buli, Buli dayone! Betsu ni futsū tte Yumemiru dake ja imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Yūki rinrin Ikukkyanai shi seiippai. Baku, Baku dayone! Kokuhaku mae tte Maji yabakunai? IN janai?! Bale, Bale dayone! Sudōri shiteku Kare mioku tte imi nai jan! Baku, Baku dayone! Daiji na koto wa Ato mawashi tte imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Nijūyo jikan Honto no tokoro seiippai. |-|Kanji= Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 告白前って マジヤバくない? IN じゃない?! Bale, Bale ダヨネ! 素通りしてく 彼見送って 意味無いじゃん! そして朝練、学祭、他流試合 (恋する時間が 減ってるし!) ワタシの恋に 平和はいつ来るの? (それっていっぱい いっぱいじゃん!) キャパ以上がんばる時 喜びも大きい 生命がふくらんでゆく そんな気がする 不思議。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に キラ☆宿るの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 自分を信じて めげない girls be ambitious♪ キャラメル、マフィン、苺、チョコ、パイ、 両手にスィーツありじゃない? トキメク彼も、キュートなボディも 手に入れたいって IN じゃない? Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 大事な事は 後回しって 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ!24時間 ホントのところ 精一杯。 期末テストに 遠足、運動会 (めちゃくちゃ多忙に なってるし!) ワタシの夢に 平和はいつ来るの? (それっていっぱい いっぱいじゃん!) 理想と現実のギャップが マジありすぎダヨネ! 息切れしても心は バランスしてる 不思議。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に 未来が観えるの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 明日は明るい めげない girls be ambitious♪ ベリベリクレープ、マーブル、スコーン どっちも好きって ありじゃない? トキメキモード、 プリキュアモード 全開したって IN じゃない? Buli, Buli ダヨネ! 別にフツーって 夢見るだけじゃ 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ! 勇気りんりん 行くっきゃないし 精一杯。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に キラ☆宿るの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 自分を信じて めげない girls be ambitious♪ Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 告白前って マジヤバくない? IN じゃない?! Bale, Bale ダヨネ! 素通りしてく 彼見送って 意味無いじゃん! Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 大事な事は 後回しって 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ! 24時間 ホントのところ 精一杯。 |-| English= It's so exciting! The moment before confessing Isn't it a disaster? Why not? I'm so exposed! Passing him by There's no point if you don't stop! And morning practice, school festivals, inter-school matches (There's no time for love!) When will my love see our harmony coming? (In a long, long time!) When you try as hard as you can at times it becomes a joyful reward Life is spreading all over and it feels so strange. You many dreams opens up your heart so many sparkling stars in your eyes You many dreams opens up your heart If you believe in yourself you can be who you want to be Don't be discouraged as girls be ambitious♪ Caramel, muffins, strawberries and chocolate pie, Why can't I have these sweets in my hands? Sensible guys with cute bodies Why can't I have them in both my hands? It's so exciting! There is no point In putting off important things! It's so hard! Work for 24 hours Do it for real with all your might. End-of-year exams, excursions, sport training (I'm just extremely busy!) When will my dreams see harmony coming? (In a long, long time!) Ideals and reality are not the same as there's a really big gap in between! Take a breath from your heart and find your balance even if it feels so strange. You many dreams opens up your heart so many sparkling stars in your eyes You many dreams opens up your heart Tomorrow will be so bright so be who you want to be Don't be discouraged as girls be ambitious♪ Blueberry crepes or marble, scones, Which do I like more? In a sentimental mode, in Pretty Cure mode Why can't I push myself to my limits? It's so amazing! There is nothing bad at all When you try to see your dream It's so hard! Your courage Will lead you as far as your eyes can see. You many dreams opens up your heart so many sparkling stars in your eyes You many dreams opens up your heart If you believe in yourself you can be who you want to be Don't be discouraged as girls be ambitious♪ It's so exciting! The moment before confessing Isn't it a disaster? Why not? I'm so exposed! Passing him by There's no point if you don't stop! It's so exciting! There is no point In putting off important things! It's so hard! Work for 24 hours Do it for real with all your might. Audio Characters *Misumi Nagisa *Honoka Yukishiro *Kujou Hikari *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Seekun Trivia *This is the only ending where it shows scenes from the watched episode. *In episode 12 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari are singing it whilst in Akane's van on their way to the countryside, making this the second song from the series which is canon in the show's universe, the first instance was when in episode 45 of the previous season, the girl's choir from Verone sang Get You! Love Love?! **Both are ending songs for the show, and Impossible!? Possible!! IN the Alright?! is actually the replacement, as unlike the show's opening theme, which underwent slight changes for the second season, the ending theme was entirely replaced. Video Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Ending Songs